


Stay One More Day

by ikonicnic



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonicnic/pseuds/ikonicnic
Summary: In the middle of hellos and goodbyes, beginnings and endings, running away from and running off to -- will two people be able to stay for the little spark that embarked within their 3 hours together? OR was it not enough to let go of what was and what could be----Hey Mr. AirplaneStop for a moment, there’s a lot of timeThere’s tomorrow too so let /him/ come offor let me get onJust one more day, just one more hour,just one more minute, just wanna say one thingHey Mr. AirplaneStop for a moment





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbindaeyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbindaeyo/gifts).



It's a rainy morning with a dark thunderous sky in Seoul. Junhoe lay the cup of coffee on his table as he sigh from the view outside the glass window in front of him. Incheon Airport has never been more chaotic from the commotion with the delayed flights. He considered this a sign from the heavens that this is not the right time to be seeing someone who lives an entire continent away from him, though they still have the same nationality since he just migrated a year ago (at least that's what he said).

Junhoe prepared for his expedition in a week, looking through brochures and searching the web about the wonders of Amsterdam. He prepared to take leave from work, planned an entire week of places he'd want to visit, studied the history of the city, and most probably spent way too much time in all things Amsterdam-related than actually doing his job which got him in trouble with his boss, Kim Donghyuk, when he was caught watching videos of Anne Frank on youtube.

His emotion is in between ecstatic and agitated, he's going to Amsterdam to visit this guy he met at an online game about 6 weeks ago when Chanwoo took him out to play in hope to deepen their “friendship” but instead of getting to know his roomate, Chanwoo, and trying his best to take interest into his hobbies, he got to know someone else. Bobby Kim. He's a friend of Chanwoo who played with them that day. He lived in US when he was a kid and moved back to Korea during his teenage years and now, he lives in Amsterdam to pursue his career in arts which Junhoe found amusing considering his love for poetry.

They instantly vibed with one another when they both found out they both have the same sexual orientation, they instantly ditched the game to talk privately on their sns. Their topics were mostly about the hardships of being gay in a somewhat homophobic country, how people in Amsterdam are welcoming of lgbt+ community and even offered for Junhoe to come visit some time, and Bobby’s art works. Chanwoo rolled his eyes and glared at Junhoe who's all giggly staring at the screen, talking to someone, instead of shooting players with him. He didn't outright complained, he knew Junhoe was gay when he first moved in and they didn't have any problem with anything since he’s been friends with Bobby long enough to be comfortable around gay people, only that their interests were totally opposite each other and this was their chance to actually hang out.

It wasn't long before Junhoe and Bobby started talking to each other on a daily basis and often facetiming to show Junhoe the paintings he's currently working on. Junhoe enjoys seeing his works and shower him with compliments that will later on lead him to curl up on his bed after realizing how cringeworthy some of his compliments were, and somehow flirty.

Bobby likes talking about paintings and symbolism a lot and Junhoe finds inspiration from it to write his poems, though Bobby never really had that much interest in his writing and poetry in general, he still listens to Junhoe's. Junhoe would appreciate some compliment but Bobby is just not good with words as much as he is.

Bobby has never been good with expressing his feelings through words or at all and that was fine with Junhoe, it was never an issue for him. Though he would highly appreciate the feeling of being wanted, of being cherished, but he can't just demand that right away, can he? So even though he hates waiting and wants everyone to be straight to the point, he just waits.

Junhoe knows he likes Bobby and even when the older would often brush off the younger's flirty approaches he could feel he feels the same way, Bobby just hates attachment so much.

He remembered Bobby telling him a story about his group of friends going out for a vacation wherein they each named their cameras with terms of endearment and out of all his friends, he's the only one who couldn't do it because the thought of actually caring makes his spine jittery. Junhoe laughed at the story, he found it cute that someone who hates attachment would actually be consistent with talking to him everyday for the past weeks and actually initiated it.

That's when Junhoe felt it, he knew Bobby likes him when he realized he's been talking to him nonstop. He's just afraid Junhoe wouldn't feel the same that's why he kept brushing him off, right? Or maybe he's scared it might not work since they're too far apart, but their friendship is going steady isn't it? Isn't that enough to make him feel that this is going to work out? At least that's what Junhoe thought.

Junhoe had everything planned out from things he's going to do and words he's going to say to Bobby once he came to Amsterdam, he's planning to surprise him and confess his feelings at Vondelpark, a famous picnic place in the city that's equally romantic and child-friendly (to make sure nothing more than kissing happens after his confession). He could picture it on his head already, seeing Bobby in front of him rather than his phone screen and kissing him when he finally said yes after hearing his heartfelt poem for him. It's probably the most romantic thing ever and he couldn't wait -- but there's still uncertainty inside him, no matter how much he convince himself that Bobby is going to be it, he's going to be worth it, there's still a lump on his chest making him want to step back a little and consider not going. His impulsiveness in decision making has lead him to believe that maybe Bobby is the one and they're meant to meet.

"Excuse me, our drinks got switched."

Junhoe snapped out from daydreaming about his picnic date with Bobby when a petite man raised a cup of Starbucks coffee unto his face with the initials KJH scribbled on it.

"Oh, sorry. I must've taken the wrong on--"

Junhoe stared at the cup on his table, it has the same initials as his. He looked at the man again and realized that he's feeling a bit grumpy, well no one can blame him when all the flights are cancelled due to the sudden thunderstorm and he must be going somewhere important judging from his exquisite business fashion get up. His hair is perfectly prep and slightly parted in the middle, his face is also really pretty and if he had longer hair he'd look like a girl. His rosy cheeks perfectly compliment his milky white skin with a touch of peach on his lips and a heart shaped beauty mark under his right eye that made Junhoe's lips quirk a little.

"I think we wrote the same initials? I don't drink black coffee, is this what you ordered?"

Junhoe looked down on his cup of coffee and opened the lid, it was definitely not his drink. He hates cappuccino, it's too sweet.

"Ah yeah sorry, here you go" Junhoe took the cup from the man and slid his unto his hand, Junhoe couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the man's little fingers, it looked like a baby's and definitely from someone who drinks cappuccino. The man gave him a weird look just enough time for Junhoe to clear his throat and pull back his laugh before the man lash out on him, he definitely look like he's about to -- probably not in the mood for anything fun today. "Enjoy your coffee"

The man left without looking back at him, serves him right for being rude. He looked at the window again and got interrupted by an announcement that all flights will be cancelled for two more hours until the storm calm. Junhoe don’t know if he’d feel happy to prolong their meeting or upset that it’d take more time before he could finally see Bobby.

Not long after the announcement, all boarding for Amsterdam were required to be on the 7th lounge while they wait for their plane to take flight. He gathered his things and walked to the lounge forgetting his coffee on the table. When he entered the room, few people already occupied the couch and only few seats near the glass window are vacant, he sat there and looked at the outside while splashes of water spread all over the place. He put on his airpods and played his favorite Michael Jackson playlist, his eyes widened as he realized he left his coffee on the table at the cafe, he immediately got up and asked the man seated beside him to look out for his things. He stopped when he realized it was the same man from Starbucks earlier “Oh, hey. Uhm, could you look out for my things for a while? I left my coffee and I’m just going to get it, i’ll be quick, I promise”

“I can’t. You’re not allowed to watch over someone’s things in the airport” the man protested and Junhoe furrowed his eyebrows, the man realized that Junhoe may not understand why so he continued “It's illegal, there might be a bomb there”

Junhoe bit his lips to pull back another laugh when he saw how serious the other man was “There’s no bomb in there, you want me to open it?” a lady on the other side protested as well and the man smirked and bowed slightly to thank her for taking his side. Are they ganging up on me? Junhoe thought.

“That’s airport etiquette, dear. You can’t leave, unpack, or open your things when people are around” the lady calmly told him and with that he understood and gave her a shy smile but still, the expression the man made was a bit annoying -- obviously brushing the mistake at Junhoe’s face “Take your things with you, I’ll save you the seat”

“Really? Thank you, ma’am. That would be lovely, I’ll be quick I promise”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Junhoe went back with a new cup of coffee and a cookie “here ma’am, take this as thanks for saving me a seat” the lady smiled at him and pat his biceps as he sheepishly reverted a smile towards her.

“I’m fine dear, I just ate”

“Oh, okay” he pulled back his hand still holding the rejected cookie trying to keep his composure. Junhoe never showed anyone sympathy, especially to strangers, it felt distressing that his offering would be spurned. Though it felt like a slap on the face for not sincerely offering it for gratitude but rather trying to gain her sympathy to not side with the man beside him that he is starting to despise. Now he's pondering what he'll do with the cookie, it would be such a waste to throw it away but he was never really a fan of sweets, he loathed it. He glanced at the man beside him who’s reading a Korean book with English translations, an abrupt realization struck Junhoe as he realized he did not thought this through. Not that he’s bad in English, he’s just not that good. He read that the people in Amsterdam speaks Dutch but are still fluent in English so he’ll stick with that, plus Bobby will be there, he speaks English well and probably learned few Dutch words during his stay there.

He tried to calm himself and take deep breaths before realizing the man was looking a bit irritated at him, he grabbed Junhoe’s wrist and looked him straight in the eyes with irritated expression “Why are you fanning yourself with a cookie?” Junhoe gape at his hand and saw the cookie, now looking almost shattered, he glanced at the man with cookie crumbs on his hair and some on his book which almost made him burst out laughing, he stared at the petite man in shame hoping he’d brush it off as Junhoe keep himself together trying hard not to laugh. Much to his relief, the man beamed at him and let go of his tight grip on Junhoe’s wrist “This day couldn’t get any worse, but that was funny” the petite man looked away, brushed away crumbs on his hair and shook off some on his book with a slight quirk on his lips.

“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t aware I was doing that. I was thinking and stuff” Junhoe absentmindedly explained while giggling. It made the man laugh and they both laughed for a good solid 30 seconds before Junhoe introduced himself “I’m Junhoe by the way. Koo Junhoe”

“Kim Jinhwan” the smaller male said while reaching out for a handshake “I’m sorry for being rude earlier. It’s just not my day today, but the cookie shower was fun” Kim Jinhwan was smiling brightly. It oddly satisfied Junhoe. A moment ago he would've sworn to bestow series of misfortune upon this annoying little man but a small smile and a handshake drastically changed everything. The frustration of having to deal with a delayed flight and the deafening commotion around the airport must have triggered the man's mood “I see you're going to Amsterdam as well, business or pleasure?”

The question made Junhoe stiffened, the word pleasure was not supposed to make him feel giddy but it did. “Pleasure” Junhoe said shyly and even though he wouldn't admit it, his cheeks were burning red. “What about you? I'm guessing business?”

“Why would you think that?” Jinhwan asked tilting his head and raising an eyebrow with a smirk on his lips.

“Well,” Junhoe sat straight and teasingly brushed his shoulder pretending to say something intellectually factual “you look like you are”

Jinhwan smiled at him and chuckled “That's your big observation?” Junhoe nodded and let out his big smile which made Jinhwan smile a lot more. “It's actually pleasure as well, just bought my ticket yesterday and now I'm off to someplace I know nothing about”

Junhoe didn't know what to think about what has just been said “Sooo, my second guess is that you're super rich and decided to have lunch in Amsterdam for today since you didn't have a delicious meal yesterday”

“Hmm, good guess, but no” Jinhwan cleared his throat and his smile drooped.

Junhoe can't help but notice the sudden change in his expression, though he's not the type to meddle with other people's life, he didn't see what's wrong with asking -- since they're not gonna see each other anymore after this anyways “Running away from something?”

Jinhwan nodded and forced a smile. Junhoe sighed and stretched his arms forward before turning to face the side of his companion, “Shoot. You can tell me. We're probably not gonna see each other anyways”

Jinhwan just looked at him and examined his expression, probably checking him out to see if he could be trusted. And for the first time since their coffee mixed up, Jinhwan noticed a mole at the bottom of Junhoe's lips. People say that if you have mole near your mouth -- you talk so much, and it made Jinhwan smirked. No wonder why this guy is so nosy, he probably couldn't stop running his mouth.

Jinhwan didn't say anything and looked out the glass window. “Okay, my reason for flying to Amsterdam is a little weird. So let's make a deal.” Junhoe cut the silence “I'll tell you my weird reason and you tell me yours. Deal?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Jinhwan asked without looking at him. He bottled up all his emotions from yesterday's incident and haven't really gotten it out yet and talking about it would definitely make it more painful and real.

“Because it's bothering you. I was thinking maybe I could help” Jinhwan shook his head and looked further away, completely avoiding Junhoe's gaze that's been craving his for assurance that they're still okay. That their topic hasn't stepped on anything personal yet. But Junhoe is an impatient man, he makes irrational decisions and expect people to be okay with it -- but it's not okay.

Jinhwan is not okay with it because he's not the type to show his feelings right away, his ex boyfriend Hanbin knows that. They dated for 2 years before they made their relationship official, and after 2 years of being boyfriends, they broke up -- yesterday.

“Koo Junhoe, i don't think anyone can help. And i don't think you're in the position to be asking me personal questions, we're strangers” Jinhwan tried his best to calmly say those words out but he was glaring the entire time. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt and a part of him wanted to take back what he said. Fortunately, that didn't bother Junhoe a bit. He started talking again before Jinhwan could even muster an apology for his mild outburst.

Junhoe turned his head to the glass window and took a deep breath "You know what? I read that if you like extra-foamy coffees such as cappuccino, you're more likely to be obsessive and controlling" Junhoe said a-matter-fact-ly "I know that much about you and i even know your name. Consider me an acquaintance, stranger is a bit disappointing"

Jinhwan smiled a little "Okay, an acquaintance" he turned his head to look at Junhoe -- who's side eyeing him with a smirk "I also read that if you have a mole near your lips, you tend to be talkative and that coffee reference? You must be a coffee enthusiast. I know that much about you too"

Junhoe beamed like he'd been found out and Jinhwan was convinced that the reason why the sky is dark is because Junhoe's eyes must've absorbed all the light the sun had to offer

"Can't believe i haven't told you anything about me yet but you already figured me out" he turned to Jinhwan and rested his head on his own palm

"Actually, it was you who figured me out. Obsessive and controlling? Spot on." Jinhwan nodded his head in agreement which made Junhoe chuckle "Now you, with your dark bitter coffee. You must be impulsive and frisky"

"Looks like I'm not the only coffee enthusiast in this room, huh?" Junhoe said teasingly. He couldn't believe how well Jinhwan defined him. Impulsive, yes. His expedition to Amsterdam can support that claim, whenever he's uncertain of something he would go for it with no regards to other possible things. He wanted to know if this thing with Bobby is exactly how he imagined it to be, if there's actually something or anything between them.

"Nah, just a guess" Jinhwan said "Now, story time"

"So, you agree to tell me your reason?" Junhoe lifted his head and waited attentively to his response

"Sure, if yours is crazier than mine" Jinhwan smiled, closed his book, and turn to face Junhoe "Now, shoot"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you're not really 100% sure if he likes you back?"

"I'm not" Junhoe shyly said "But there are things that you don't have to hear someone say and you just know. Right? Like you know. You just know" Junhoe said almost _too_ defensively

Jinhwan chuckled and nodded his head "Yeah i get it, but don't you think you need to confirm first? What if you're wrong?"

"Well then I'll just brush it off and move on. It's not like im in love with him or anything" Junhoe looked away and took a sip on his now cold dark bitter coffee that he almost spat out. There's something about saying the word _love_ that makes his spine jittery. He knew he likes Bobby but there's always this uncertainty inside him that always bothers him "It's like if he doesn't like me back, then I'll just get over it, I'll let him slip away"

"Well, you sounded like you like him a lot" Jinhwan turned his head to the window and watch the rain fall "And that's not going to be easy to forget"

"I'm impulsive and frisky. I'll forget and have something else to get excited about" he looked at Jinhwan who's staring at him, he looks like he pity Junhoe and that's the last thing Junhoe wants him to feel towards him

"Nothing's more exciting than flying to a foreign country to fall in love. It's way better than running away to fall out of it" Jinhwan said with a smile and even though it has been less than an hour since they started talking, it seems that Junhoe can easily tell he's faking it. Just like how he can easily read him like he knew him for a long time.

"I don't really like cappuccino. My boyfriend loves it -- ah wait, _ex_ boyfriend" Jinhwan's voice is shaky but he still continued "I like latte better, what does that say about me?" He smiled at Junhoe, waiting for an answer

Junhoe sighed before answering, "You go out of your way to please others" for a minute he wished he didn't read that psychological article about Coffee Flavors People Prefer And What It Say About Them. It pained Junhoe to say it out loud. Even though he doesn't know the full story yet, he knows it didn't end well, for Jinhwan that is.

"Two years. Two long years, I endured being with his possessive ass because I kept telling myself no one else would ever love me like he does. No one else would ever care. I convinced myself he's being obsessive because he loves me and he doesn't want to lose me" Jinhwan stopped to take a deep breath and looked down as his throat starts to tighten and makes it hard for him to talk "But it was me who lost myself. I realized that only few months ago and I just ended it yesterday. Maybe because I was too afraid about the changes, but now, i think I'm ready to find myself again" he lifted his head and turned to Junhoe with a smile -- and Junhoe can't tell if it's genuine or not but it was definitely a painful smile.

"He's a dick" Junhoe said under his breath. There's nothing more he can say, he doesn't know the boyfriend and he doesn't know the entire story. But he sympathize with Jinhwan, and it's the only thing he had in mind.

"Yeah, sucks for me cause i love dicks" they both chuckled and Jinhwan brushed off some tears on his eyes before looking back at Junhoe who's still all giggly from his joke

Jinhwan cleared his throat and waited for Junhoe to get over it. After few seconds, still giggly, Junhoe asked "So, why Amsterdam?"

"Well, I went to my office after I ended it with him, spin the globe on my desk and my finger landed on Netherlands and i thought, Amsterdam would be a nice place" Jinhwan smiled and Junhoe stopped to stare, maybe some part of him was convinced that the reason why the sky is dark is because Jinhwan's smile must've absorbed all the light the sun had to offer.

"I'm sorry for what happened. But to be honest, i think you're wrong. You locked yourself up in an unhealthy relationship and poured your love to someone who took it for granted. I think it's not justifiable for you to conclude no one will ever love you again" Junhoe said without looking at him "There are seven billion people in the world, it's almost impossible to find _the one_ but, he's out there. Probably in love with the wrong one too"

Jinhwan smiled "Thanks"

"Who knows? Maybe he's _in_ Amsterdam or _going_ to Amsterdam or in Seoul when you get back _from_ Amsterdam" Junhoe jokingly said and they started giggling

"Thanks, Junhoe" telling someone about his relationship with Hanbin, and saying what he trully felt about it is a little too heavy for him. His best friend, and probably only friend, Yunhyeong don't even know they've broken up yet. He knew if he told him earlier about the break up and about Amsterdam he'd stop him and make sure to make him talk to Hanbin once more, to clear things out, to make sure this is not just a big stupid mistake. Maybe later he'll send him a text about it, just so Yunhyeong wouldn't worry since he's a _big ass_ worrier. But somehow, since it's Junhoe, it wasn't hard at all. And he's glad that Junhoe was just listening intently and making sure he does not say or do anything to make the pain worse. "Really, thanks. For listening, and for the pep talk"

"Well, you listened to me too" Junhoe never opened up about this to anyone except Chanwoo. And if he's being honest, he was not really interested to know about Jinhwan's story. He just wanted to tell his story in hope that Jinhwan would stop him. Tell him he's being stupid and that he shouldn't go. But why is it that suddenly he's not worried about himself anymore, his thoughts no longer linger around the man he's running off to but rather revolving around the man he's running off _with_.

"So, tell me more about yourself. Aside from being impulsive, frisky, _nosy_ , and for some reasons wouldn't stop talki--"

"I love poetries" Junhoe said, proudly. Lifting his chin up with a perfectly quirked smile "I'm very good with words, i think i have a knack for it and i like listening to people talk. The way they say it and what they talk about says a lot about themselves"

"Huh" Jinhwan said under his breath, amused "I like reading poems, the depth of it amazes me. Like, having only few words but with thousands of meaning, thousands of interpretations" Jinhwan looked at Junhoe with a smile, "Will you read me one of yours?"

Junhoe rolled his eyes and shook his head hiding his subtle smile "No"

"Oh come on!" Jinhwan grabbed Junhoe's wrist and shook it while begging and looking at him with puppy eyes

"What is that look?" Junhoe chuckled and raised his hand to cover Jinhwan's eyes to gently shut it. He's a sucker for cute eyes. It was Bobby's charm that really lured him in. Whenever he smile, Junhoe just stop and stare at his phone screen hoping he would just smile more and talk less. Because for some reasons, Bobby's not really good with words just like how he's not good with expressing his feelings.

Jinhwan flinched from the gesture. Junhoe's soft, gentle and strong palm occupies almost half of his face. "Just one" he said, almost too seriously. Holding back tears when a flashback went into his head. Hanbin used to do it to him all the time, cover his eyes as he kisses his head when Jinhwan refuse to sleep when they lay in bed.

Junhoe slowly lowered his hand and it lightly brushed through the tip of Jinhwan's soft upper lip. He was expecting Jinhwan to look at him cutely with the same puppy eyes but instead he was looking down, with an expression Junhoe has gotten familiar with, so used to seeing in Jinhwan. Sadness.

"You 'kay?" Junhoe sounded so genuinely concerned that it almost made Jinhwan's heart dropped. He looked up to him and tried to muster a smile but instead his eyes went blurred and he felt a tear trail down his cheek. Before he could wipe it away, Junhoe was already pulling him closer. "I'm sorry"

Jinhwan sobbed under Junhoe's tight hug and softly squeezed the younger's arm. Junhoe realized what he's doing and swiftly let go of Jinhwan with his glistening eyes and pinkish nose "Don't apologize, Junhoe" he said as he wipe away his tears "I haven't really cried about it yet, so I guess I'm a little sensitive when it comes to certain gestures"

"I'm really sorry I didn't know" Jinhwan squeezed his hands and smiled, this time it wasn't sad, it was grateful.

"Of course you didn't. But it's fine" he smiled even wider and cleared his throat "Now, you made me cry. I think I deserve to hear some poems, maybe more than one?" He pleads with his blinky eyes that Junhoe couldn't resist

"Stop doing that" he chuckled and held up his hand to cover his peripheral vision as he shake his head "I'll read one just stop giving me that look" Jinhwan chuckled and turned his entire body towards Junhoe, straighten his back, and lifted his chin. Ready to hear a poem.

"Let me see what I have on my phone" he said as he took out his phone and opened his notes. He scrolled through it and the lady beside him scoot over and whispered to him "Looks like you two are finally getting along"

Junhoe glances at Jinhwan to check if he heard it, he smirked when he noticed Jinhwan widen his eyes and looked at the lady as if she was creepily eavesdropping the whole time. Jinhwan looked at him "Should we go to a cafe? My coffee's cold, i need a new one" Jinhwan was giving him a signal for them to leave.

Junhoe took a deep breath and lowered his head. He pondered about what the lady said and thought she might be right. They haven't even got to talk about their childhood or what they do for a living but there's something about how they laugh at each other's joke and how their lives are in between fucked up and _about to be_ fucked up. Junhoe unconsciously smiled at how easy it is to get along with him. He turned to the lady, "I think so" he said as he fix his things.

 

\-------------------------------

 

They arrived at the same cafe where they met, the cafe was so crowded they had to sit at a table near the comfort room. Jinhwan was complaining the whole time, overcrowded by people and being seven steps away from the comfort room is too stressful for him. Junhoe butted in and told him it's because he haven't had his latte yet, because he ordered the wrong drink since this morning. He also added that he should look at the bright side, when he has to pee he can just sit on his chair while he waits for his turn, instead of standing in line just like everyone else.

"That side is very bright" Jinhwan said sarcastically. Junhoe just chuckled and pat his hand, "I'll buy the coffee, would you like some muffin or is it too sweet for you? I personally suggest you allow me to order a muffin for you because muffins are amazingly soft but not as sweet as cupcake so i think you'll be fine"

Junhoe smiled at the way he said it so fast with so much emphasis on how _amazing_ muffins are "Sure, hyung"

Jinhwan flinched a little when he called him _hyung_ they didn't really talk about their age but it was definitely obvious that Jinhwan was older, since Junhoe mentioned that he's a year older than Chanwoo, who's 21. But the way he said it so casually and so fondly warms his heart. "Mm 'kay" was the only words that came out of his mouth when he turned to order a latte, black freshly brewed coffee, a slice of cheesecake _and_ red velvet cake, and a muffin for Junhoe.

While Jinhwan was walking away, Junhoe felt his cheeks getting hot. The small smile that formed on Jinhwan's lips had his heart racing. It's crazy, it feels like he's starting to like him, but he's not pushing it. As if he's purposely building up walls not to. Completely opposite of how he is when he starts to like someone. Straight forward and thoughtless. But how come he's holding back, why is he stepping backwards instead of stepping closer? Are his feelings for Bobby already that deep that he's already _considering_ not to like someone else?

"What are you thinking about?" Junhoe looked up to see Jinhwan placing a tray of his order on the table. Earlier he noticed how small Jinhwan's hands were and right now he's just curious about what it'll feel like to hold it. Right now, he's thinking about…

"You" Jinhwan looked at him, confused, and Junhoe couldn't believe he said it out loud. Yes, he was, to be honest but he don't have to know that so he continued, a little panicky, "...bought two slices of cakes! I don't like sweets!"

Jinhwan furrowed his brows as if sensing a weird aura from Junhoe "I know. I bought them for myself, the muffin is yours though"

"Ah, right, yes. Thank you" was all Junhoe could say, he reached for his coffee and took a sip. _Really fast._ He spat out most of it on the table and burnt his own tongue, luckily Jinhwan was unharmed by his _hot-coffee-from-the-mouth_ attack "Jezzuz, fvck. I'm so sorry"

Junhoe was so worried that some of it splashed onto Jinhwan but he was relieved to see a chuckling Jinhwan when he looked up "We need to get you washed up, are you okay?" Jinhwan tried hard to sound concerned but he couldn't hide his giggles.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny. Everyone's looking at us" Junhoe said shyly

"I know, so get up" Jinhwan stood up and leaned over Junhoe's shoulder and whispered "...and maybe stop thinking about me for a little bit so you won't trip on your way to the comfort room" Junhoe stiffened and slightly opened his mouth in shock and embarrassment.

"Hi, can my friend use the toilet first? He's…" Jinhwan looked at Junhoe while he find the words to describe him that would convince the people in line to help him wash up first "...a mess"

"Yeah, sure, he looks like he burnt himself real bad" the nice stranger said, Jinhwan gave her a smile and held Junhoe's wrist to pull him inside.

"Okay so wash your face and I'm gonna go get a shirt from your bag or something. What's the pin?" Jinhwan said as he watch Junhoe through the mirror while he wash his hands

"0000" he said, still stunned from the words Jinhwan whispered to him earlier

"Seriously?" Junhoe just shrugged and nodded "it's not like someone's gonna steal from me, hyung"

"Right. Well, if there's really is a bomb in your bag at least i died thinking i was trying to help out the guy who burnt himself thinking about me" they were mutually blushing and smiling at their reflections before Jinhwan went out to get him a clean shirt.

Jinhwan went back as fast as he could to not keep those in line waiting and almost jumped out when he saw Junhoe shirtless "oh 'kay so just take your shirt and I'll be outside" he said, looking away and waving the shirt towards Junhoe

"No, stay here" Junhoe pulled him in "i need you to hold my other shirt for me please, thank you" he smiled at him and Jinhwan could feel his cheeks getting hotter.

If there's anyone to blame, Jinhwan thinks it's him. He started the flirting, he should've just shook off Junhoe's foul up but instead he played fire with fire thinking the younger would just shyly smile at him. But inside this small comfort room, Jinhwan realized this is the first time they're actually speaking to each other while standing up. Walking to the cafe don't count because they weren't speaking at all. It was just walking. And in this little room, he noticed how this guy is a lot taller than he is. He was looking down and pretending to fold the shirt Junhoe took off when the younger grabbed it and used it to wipe his hands. Junhoe looked at him and leaned closer.

Jinhwan's heart was racing, in his mind he was thinking it may be possible for Junhoe to hear his  heartbeat out loud if it wasn't for the sounds of water still dripping in the sink. He was staring straight at Junhoe's eyes as he lean closer to him. If this boy kisses him, he knew he wouldn't be able to brush off the butterflies in his stomach. For the past hours they've been talking, this guy single-handedly pulled his shit together. For the few hours and minutes and seconds they were together, he found someone to hold on to when he was falling into the darkest pit for the past 24 hours.

The closer he get, the more he feels safer. The closer he get, the more he feels he could rise from the darkness. But he stepped back. He smiled but Jinhwan couldn't quite put a finger on it. Until Junhoe was walking out the door he realized that it was a big _mistake._ And maybe all of this is. Whatever happened here may even be too awkward that they have to part ways with this uneasy feeling. He took a deep breath and held out his phone. 3 missed calls from Yunhyeong.

He composed a message,

> _Yun, we broke up. I'm in the airport. I met this guy and I think I like him, i know, crazy. I'm about to fly to Amsterdam in an hour. I need you to call me and tell me this is a mistake. Because I think it is. I'm sorry to make you worry._

and clicked Send.

**Author's Note:**

> To ate Angge, thank you for the love and support. I could've never written this without you ♡
> 
> And to Fa, thank you for always hyping Junhwan with me. You're my constant ♡


End file.
